Bloody Mist
by The Baz
Summary: When Kisame Hoshigaki is given another chance at life in Fiore chaos is bound to ensue. Will he be a hero or will he go back to his evil ways. Not even he knows but one things for sure, things will never be the same. T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**So Im making another one of those stories that the only real reason Im doing it is because nobody else has done it. Its worked out pretty well so far with my FTxBleach story so I thought I'd give this a try. Nobody ever uses Kisame in fanfiction and I don't understand why. Not only is he a total badass but also he's got depth to him. His personality is very layered and varies from person to person, like how he considers Itachi to be a friend and respects him while he couldn't really careless about his enemies or strangers. So anyway Im gonna give this a shot and I want to know whether you guys want to see more in the future. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Fairy tail. Nor do I own any of the characters in either anime. This is written for entertainment purposes only and I make no profit off it.**

It was all over. Finally it was over. All the guilt and self hatred. His entire life had been filled with nothing but betrayal and death. His only purpose in his village was to kill his own comrades so the enemy couldn't get intel from them. After that he betrayed his own village by joining the Akatsuki. He'd never admit it but he remembered the faces of every person he ever had to kill during his time with the Cypher Division of the Hidden Mist.

One face in particular was burned into his memory. A young Kunoichi named Miru who he was forced to killed when their squad was cornered by Leaf ninja. She was the only one who ever actually tried to befriend him, even when the others regarded him as a monster. Her last words left a scar on his soul that remained to this day. But now he was dead and he could finally rest.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Kisame Hoshigaki, Monster of the Hidden Mist." Upon hearing the voice Kisames eyes shot open as he jumped to his feet only to find his body was completely healed. He looked around and found himself in what seemed to be an endless white void. "I gotta say, I wasn't really surprised when I heard you took the easy way out. But thats to be expected from someone who's legacy is based off stabbing his comrades in the back." Said a dark low voice from behind him. He turned around to see a man wearing pitch black robes with a hood covering his face. It was impossible to see his face because under the hood was a a darkness that seemed to enveloped any and all light that entered it. At his waist was a Katana that seemed to give off an aura of what Kisame could only describe as death.

He reached over his shoulder instinctively for Samehada only to find it absent. "Calm down, Im not here to fight. What would be the point of bringing you back only to kill you again. Besides." The hooded man used his thumb to unsheathe an inch of his blade revealing it to be blood red. A wave of raw power came crashing down on Kisame's shoulders forcing him to his knees. "Killing you would be easier than crushing an ant." He re-sheathed his blade causing the pressure to dissipate.

"So what is this, some kinda Edo Tensei? Who are you?" Kisame said as he stood back up and regained his composure.

The man chuckled. "Edo Tensei is a flawed technique created by you ninja to bind a soul to a body and reanimate that body by using the chakra of the user to keep the body going. I simply brought you back, no strings attached." He said before snapping his fingers causing an ornate black throne to appear from what appeared to be a portal of darkness. He sat down in the throne before continuing. "As for who I am. Thats not important, just know that Im a being more powerful than anything you've ever met."

"Im assuming that you brought me here for more than just to have someone to insult and boast to. Whatever your business is with me get on with it." Kisame practically spat at the man.

The man began laughing. "I apologize, I did sound as if I was insulting you. In all honesty I really like you Kisame. It's been very entertaining watching you all these years. When I learned of your death I was so disappointed. My wife Cheshra suggested I give you another chance at life. So that is why I have brought you here. To give you a choice. You could either take my offer and give life another shot or I could kill you again right here." He said casually as if this was an everyday kinda thing.

Honestly Kisame was pretty speechless. He took a moment to absorb everything. "Whats the catch to all this?"

"The catch is that I won't be sending you back to your old world but to a new world entirely. A world where chakra doesn't exist but instead is replaced with an energy known simply as magic." The man said leaning his head on his fist. "I've already taken the liberty of altering your body so that it uses magic as appose to chakra. So you won't need to use those silly handsigns anymore. You should be able to use all your jutsu as you normally would without them."

"And what do you expect of me once Im in this world? You must have some purpose you want me to fulfill." Kisame asked as he looked over his body looking for any physical change.

The man chuckled again. "My wife would probably say something like 'live a happier life not just for yourself but also for those you come to love.' but I'm not like that. Im giving you a clean slate, a chance to start over. A chance to be anybody you want to be. I don't really care what you do with this second chance. You could go back to your evil bloody ways that we both know will never fill that hole in your heart, or you could recreate yourself into a different Kisame Hoshigaki. Its completely up to you." Kisame just stare at the man in front of him. "So what will it be. Life again or death?"

After a moment of contemplation Kisame stepped forward and held out his hand. "I think I'll take you up on your offer."

The man stood from the throne clapping his hands once before grasping Kisames and shaking it. "Great I knew you'd be an interesting one." He snapped his fingers again causing a door to appear next to then the same way the throne had. "This door will take you to your new life. And as a reward I wont do to you what I do to everyone else who I make offers like this."

This caused Kisame to raise an eyebrow. "What exactly does that mean? Why am I being rewarded?"

"Well every time I do this Everyone always asks if Im god, which Im not. So I started rewarding those who don't ask. Its kind of a game. Anyway I usually have their portal open up about one or two hundred feet above a lake or ocean. You know, for kicks. But not you, your reward is simply me opening it up at ground level. Kind boring but hey its easier." He said happily as he walked back to his throne.

Kisame placed a hand on the doorknob. "Im not really one for saying thank you, but thanks." Just as he was about to open the door he paused. "Say, before I go I have a quick question."

The man seemed interested. "Ask away."

"Have you by any chance made this offer to my old partner Itachi Uchiha?" Kisame looked at the man.

"No, but I believe my wife may have plans for him." He said leaning back into his chair.

"I see, good to know." He then pushed open the door and entered his new life.

**Welp there we go. Chapter one. If your interested in seeing more then leave a review telling me what you think. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway Im going to bed. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was slightly surprised when I saw how much you guys enjoyed the idea of this story. Last chapter was pretty much just the prologue so don't worry the real fun start here. Before we get started I should make it clear that everything you will be reading is improv and barely any of this story is planned out before hand, so I barely have anymore idea than you. I was driving and listening to music and stopped at a redlight and thought 'what if Kisame went to earthland' and POOF, here we are. Enjoy.**

The first thing Kisame felt upon waking up was the unmistakable feeling of cold iron clamped on to his wrists. The next thing he felt was the feeling of his head throbbing. "Ah shit. What the hell happened?" He asked nobody in particular. He opened his eyes and found himself in and empty jail cell. He examined himself to find that he was wearing his Akatsuki jacket which was in perfect condition along with the rest of of his clothes.

Even if he wasn't apart of the group anymore and only stayed with them as long as he did was because Itachi was with them he had to admit they had a great sense of style, so he was happy to have his coat back. "So, my first day in a new world and Im already in jail." He chuckled. He sat there for a few minute wondering if it would be a good idea to just break out, it wouldn't be difficult. Bye the feel of the cuffs around his wrists he could tell that they could easily be broken. He was on the verge of just saying screw it when he heard footsteps in the hallway outside his door.

A few seconds later he heard the door being unlocked and watched as it opened. In walked a pair of odd looking men. One was very fat and had a bright green Mohawk while the other had purple skin and arms that reached past his knees. "Look who finally decided to wake up. The master is gonna want to speak with you." Said the fat one in an extremely annoying voice.

Deciding that it wouldn't be in his best interest to be labeled as a criminal right off the bat he decided to take another approach aside from just killing these to and leaving. He put on his usual grin and stood up. "Excuse me, but why exactly am I in here?" He asked looking the two men over. He could tell by the way they were dress that they weren't police, even in a new world he new that cops just loved their uniforms.

"Because ya made the mistake of entering our town without permission. We found ya sleepin in an alley. We know you ain't a member of our guild because of dat shiny headband. What kinda legal guild you in? I ain't ever see dat symbol before." Said the purple one in an extremely unformal manner.

Kisame wasn't the most patient man in the world but at least he was trying but he had his limits. "So in other words, you have no real reason to keep me here. If I may ask what kind of group are you two in and what authority do you have here." Kisame asked using all his willpower to sound sincere.

The fat one let out an almost unbearably annoying laugh before answering. "We're the Midnight Smiles Dark guild and we run this town."

"So your a criminal organisation?" Kisame asked as a genuine smile grew onto his face.

"Yea, what's it to ya?" Asked the purple one.

"Oh nothing, it just makes this whole thing a lot easier." Before they could ask what he meant Kisame had already broken the cuffs off his wrists and grabbed the fat one by the neck. Not even giving him enough time to react Kisame snapped the fat mans neck and turned to face the purple one who was still in the process of figuring out what had just happened when Kisame jabbed his hand, figures straight into his gut causing the man to cough up blood.

Instead of killing him right away Kisame decided to test something. He began to try and absorb chakra from the man and felt energy begin to enter his body. He could immediately tell that it wasn't chakra. "So this is that magic energy he mentioned." He murmured to himself. After draining the man completely he pulled his hand out and let him fall to the floor where he would soon die from blood loss.

If what they said was true than this town was under the control of a criminal organisation, which worked out greatly for him. Not only did it give him plenty of targets to test out this new energy on as well as see if he could indeed still use all his jutsu without hand seals but it also gave him the opportunity to start building a reputation in this world. He began to make his way out of the prison which proved to be rather small. "Now if I was the head of a criminal group in control of a small town where would I stay?" Kisame looked to his right and left before walking to the nearest house.

He gave three quick knocks on the door. After a few seconds he got a reply. "We, paid our protection money. Please leave." Yelled a womans voice.

"Im not with the group who are terrorizing this town. I just hoping you'll give me directions to the mayors home." Kisame said in as calm of a voice as he could manage.

"It's the big house on the north side of town, you can't miss it. Now please go away." The woman yelled again.

Kisame took a few steps away from the house before cracking his neck. "Time to have some fun."

**At the mayors mansion**

A very large muscular man was currently sitting at a table eating a steak while one of the villagers was on his knees pleading with him.

"Sir, please. I sorry that we weren't able to pay the protection tax for this month but we don't even have enough for food as it is. I beg of you for mercy." The man said placing his forehead on the floor.

The large man stopped eating for a moment. "Your the carpenter of this town right? I've heard you have a pretty little daughter back at home. Just turned 19 right? I'll tell you what, if you have her spend a few nights here with me and the boys I might be willing to forget about your family for a few months. Sound good?" He said to the man with an evil look in his eye and a perverse smile on his face.

"My, that does sound like a good offer though it really won't be necessary." Came a voice from the corner of the room. Both men turned and found a tall man with blue skin wearing a black coat with red clouds standing there.

The large man stood quickly flipping the table in the process. "Who the hell are you, and how'd you get in here?"

The man stepped forward. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. As for how I got in here, I simply killed all your guards and walked through the front door. Your next question is most likely gonna be, what do I want, so i'll save us both a little time and tell you. Im here to kill you and free this town, and in doing so attempt to gain whatever money, reputation, and favor with the powers that be that comes from your worthless life. Are you with me this far?" Kisame asked with a chuckle.

Instead of answering the man just raised his hand pointing it at Kisame and yelled. "Poison Nightmare!" A blast of green energy shot from his palm and flew toward Kisame who simply stepped to the side, seeing the attack coming from a mile away.

Kisame looked at the man who had been on his knees before. "You there. I'd recommend getting out of here if I were you, its about to get a little messy. Why don't you go find the nearest government official and inform them about whats going on here." With that he turned back to the man who was still trying to hit him with poison. Kisame dashed forward and grabbed the man by the arm and threw him through the wall of the building sending him outside. As the man tried to stand up Kisame planted a boot in his gut pinning him to the ground. "Alright, you and I are gonna play a little game while we wait for that guys to get back with whatever accounts for police around here. The rules are simple, I ask you a question and you give me a good detailed answer. If you say anything that isn't an answer to one of my questions then I break one of your bones. Sound good?" He said putting on a terrifying smile.

"Alright, first question. What is the name of this planet?" Kisame asked.

"Go to hell you sack of AAHH!" He was cut off as Kisame slammed his foot down on the mans forearm completely snapping it in two.

"That one bone down two hundred and five left. Maybe I should start breaking an extra one each time. Now answer the question." Kisame said to the man who was squirming in pain under him.

"Its Earthland, the name of the planet is earthland." He screamed.

"Good boy, now that wasn't so hard now was it? Okay question two. What is the name of this country?" Kisame asked secretly hoping that he'd get to break another one of the guys bones.

"Fiore." The man yelled trying to calm himself.

"What type of government rules over this land?"

"Its officially ruled by the king who live in the capital though in reality the magic council does most of the real ruling."

"What is a guild?"

"It depends on the type of guild, mages guilds are places where mages gather to find work. Though there are multiple types of guilds ranging from mercenary guilds to merchant guilds."

"Your really getting the hang of this game. Now next question."

**2 hours later**

A group of Rune Knights came marching in lead by a captain all prepared to fight of dark mages but what they found when they arrived at the mayors mansion left them all completely speechless. In front of their eyes was the entirety of the Midnight Smiles dark guild in a pile of corpses over ten feet high and twenty feet wide. Sitting at the top was none other than the man that was described to the captain by the villager as the one who had saved him and told him to seek out the Rune Knights.

"Well it took you guys long enough to get here. I was starting to get bored with waiting." Kisame laughed from the top of the mountain of death.

"Are you responsible for all this?" The captain asked in a strong tone.

"Yes I am, though I will say I did it all in self defense. These gentlemen kidnapped me while I was sleeping and threw me into a prison cell. I'm afraid I get a little antsy when cooped up in small rooms and decided it would be better if I left but as you can see they weren't very inclined to let me leave." He said all this with an extremely causal voice.

"Could you please come down here and identify yourself?" The captain yelled.

Kisame jumped down. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki and Im a freelance bounty hunter. Now I do believe this man here," He pointed to the corpse of the man who he interrogated. "Has a bounty of 800,000 Jewel on his head dead or alive. Now if you'd be so kind as to give me my money I'll be on my way." Kisame said with a gin across his face.

The captain pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the headache that was brewing from the thought of all the shit he's gonna have to deal with because of this. "Very well come with me. Men, begin removing these bodies." He ordered and turned to walk away with Kisame following.

**There we go another chapter down. I hope yall liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I've really neglected this story, I apologize for that but I've been so wrapped up in all my other stories I kinda forgot I even started this one. But now I'm back and I've done plenty of research into Kisame and am ready to write. Enjoy**

"770, 780, 790, 800,000 jewel." The Captain counted out the money before handing it off to the man responsible for the mountain of corpses outside. "If you don't mind me asking Mr. Hoshigaki, how were you able to take down an entire dark guild so quickly? Thats a feat only S-class mages and above are capable of."

Kisame chuckled at this. "It wasn't really all that hard. All I had to do was kill a few and the rest of them became to afraid to fight properly. Also if I was to rate myself on your power chart I'd say I was higher than your average S-class legal mage."

Before the captain could say anything a Rune Knight rushed into the tent they were currently in. "Sir! We have a situation." The young man shouted out.

The captain looked annoyed by this, between having to deal with all the dead bodies, property damage caused by the dark guild, and paying the guy who caused all the dead bodies, this was turning out to be a very bad day. "Whats going on?"

The young man straightened up and saluted. "A child sir. When we were checking the town for any dark mages that may have survived we found a young girl chained to a wall covered in cuts and bruises. When she was released she immediately attacked the group who freed her, she already incapacitated several of our men and has barricaded herself in a small hut near the edge of town. We've surrounded the hut and have set up barriers to prevent escape."

The captain groaned and Kisame chuckled. "One girl was able to take down multiple of your soldiers? Either shes strong, or your soldiers are very weak." Kisame laughed gaining a glare from the captain. "Take me to this girl, I'd like to see if she might pose a challenge to me." He then walked out of the tent followed by the soldier who had reported the disturbance.

After a short walk they arrived at a small cottage surrounded by at least a dozen Rune Knights who were currently maintaining the barrier. A few of them flinched slightly at the sight of the man who single handedly slaughtered an entire dark guild. "So how did a girl manage to do that?" He said pointing at a group of injured RK's on the ground who were currently being treated.

"She appears to be a mage sir, she was seen using fire magic during our first encounter with her." The young knight responded nervously.

"Open the barrier." Kisame said stepping forward. Moments later a small opening in the barrier appear in front of Kisame who stepped through. Almost immediately he could feel rage, fear, and confusion coming from within the cottage. He put his hand on the door and instantly stepped to the side as a large torrent of fire blasted through the door. After a few seconds the flames died down and he stepped through the now destroyed door. When he stepped in the cottage he saw a small closet shut, he walked over to the closet door and pulled it open.

Kisame's eyes widened a bit at what he saw. Curled up into a small ball was a young girl with long black hair and tears running down her face, Kisame got a quick glimpse of her eyes. Her pupils were blood red, the reason Kisame was so surprise however was the fact that she reminded him so much of Itachi. She was dressed in rags and was covered in dirt and bruises. The girl was obviously terrified so Kisame decided to get down to her level and sit on the floor. Despite his appearance Kisame wasn't a monster so seeing a child like this wasn't something he enjoyed.

"Hi there, my name is Kisame Hoshigaki. Im not going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name child?" He asked the girl who was trembling. She didn't say anything for about a minute.

"Kasai." She whispered quietly.

Kisame grinned slightly. "Kasai, could you tell me how you got here and why you attacked those men?" The girl was quiet again for a short while.

"They make me fight. I don't want to fight." She answered.

Kisame instantly understood what she was talking about, he'd seen it before. Some criminal groups would sometimes kidnap children with combat potential and force them to fight in areas for the entertainment of crime lords who would often bet on the children like animals. "They can't make you fight anymore, I got rid of them." He told the girl who looked up at him for the first time and her eyes widened a bit.

"Your blue."

Kisame chuckled, that was always the first thing people would notice when they first saw him. Normally it would piss him off but he decided to let it go in this situation. "Kasai lets get you out of that closet and get you some food." He said standing and holding out his hand to the girl. The girl looked at his outstretched hand hesitantly before grabbing it and standing up.

Kisame lead the girl out of the hovel and motioned for the Rune Knights to lower the barrier. He began leading her towards the tent where the captain was located. The captain looked up as they entered the tent. "Is this the girl who is responsible?" He asked looking the girl over as she hid behind Kisame.

"Yes, it seems she was being held prisoner by the dark guild here and was being forced to fight for the amusement of criminals." He explained to the captain who had a grim look on his face.

"I see, corporal take the girl and send words to the Corcus juvenile correctional facility that we have someone on the way." The soldier he gave the order to went to follow but when he tried to grab the girl Kisame caught his hand.

Kisame wasn't happy to hear this, first the girl is traumatized by those criminals and now the army were treating her like a criminal herself. "Thats not going to happen." He said leveling his gaze on the captain who had place his hand on his rapier.

"Mr. Hoshigaki, that girl has assaulted multiple of my men and has shown to not be in complete control of her own magic." He stated with a glance at the girl who had a small amount of fire coming off her shoulder. "She needs to be handed over to the council to be dealt with properly. Please stand down and back away from the child, otherwise I will be forced to take action against you and take you into custody as well."

Kisame never flinched and kept his eyes on the captain. Blue energy began radiating off of Kisame's body. "Captain, from what I've seen it would seem that you haven't had a single casualty today. If want to keep it that way I would highly suggest you forget about this girls vary existence, strike any mention of her from your report. The girl will be leaving with me and if any of you try to stop us I can guarantee their family will be getting a visit from you." Kisame said all this without ever blinking and was emitting a large amount of killing intent the entire time.

The captain who, to his credit, was standing his ground had begun to sweat as he listened to Kisame's words. "What your doing is a crime."

Kisame smirked. "I've committed my fair share of crimes, large and small. So trust me when I tell you that saving a young girl from an unjust fate isn't one of them." He said placing his hand on top of the girls head as he turned to walk out of the tent and towards the carpenters home. Kasai looked up at him.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked the very question that he'd been asking himself.

Kisame thought about it for a few moments. "You kind of remind me of an old friend of mine, the only friend I ever had actually. I spent most of my life working alone and thought I was fine with it. After being forced to travel with a guy like him for years you realize how lonely this world can be without someone to stand by your side. I don't want to go back to living that way, which is why Im going to be teaching you how to control that power of yours." The girl became ecstatic at this and for the first time since he met her smiled. "However, if Im going to be teaching you I have one rule you must never break."

The girl waited for him to continue.

"You must never lie to me. If you break this rule then I will cease to be your teacher and drop you off at the nearest legal mages guild. Do you understand this?" Kisame said this with a serious look on his face.

"I promise." She said confidently.

Kisame nodded and looked ahead at the house he was approaching. He walked up to the door and have a firm knock. "Who is it?" He heards the voice of the man from the mansion he saved.

"The man who saved your daughter from being a criminals plaything." Moments later the door opened to show the man he help and a young woman standing behind him.

"It is you! Thank you so much for saving our town. How can I help you sir?" The man asked bowing low to Kisame.

"I'd like to ask you a favor." Kisame said with a grin knowing this guy wouldn't turn him down.

"Anything for the man who saved my little girl!" The man said with earnest.

"Could you have your daughter take this girl, get her a bath and some nicer and cleaner clothes. A hot meal and a bed for the night would also be appreciated." Kisame asked.

Kisames request was most reasonable so the man smiled. "Of course, Dilila would be happy to help the child." As he said this Dilila stepped forward though Kasai moved behind Kisame's leg.

"None of that, now go with the girl Kasai." Kisame said firmly. If he was going to be the girls mentor then he wasn't going to coddle her, he was going to teach her how to survive in the world.

Kasai looked up at him. "You'll come back right?" She asked him.

"Remember my one rule. I follow that rule as well, so trust me. I won't leave you here." The girl smiled before following the woman into the house. He then turned back to the man. "I will be back tomorrow at noon to pick her up. Please watch over her until then." The man nodded and Kisame turn to head into the forest on the edge of town, he wanted to put his abilities to a real test and he'd need to be away from the town to do so.

**Again I apologize for the wait on this chapter but at least I got it out. Yes Kisame will be a tad bit OOC but you have my word that he will remain the unstoppable badass we all know and love, sadistic tendencies and all. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap it's been a while. This is the kind of story I only write for once in a blue moon I'll admit but that just means that when I finally do get around to putting out a chapter that people are just that much more excited to read it. Enjoy**

Kisame sat in a booth at a dingy little pub in the sketchy part of Oshibana town. Nobody messed with him or gave him any grief, being a six foot shark man with blue skin tended to earn you a good amount of breathing room from the casual riffraff. At the moment he was shuffling through a stack of wanted posters, looking for a good opponent for his apprentice.

It had been two years since he and Kasai started traveling together, and in that time they had earned quite a reputation among the criminal underworld as first class bounty hunters. Kisame would usually let Kasai take on the enemies and only ever stepped in if it was clear the girl couldn't handle her opponent. In the past two years the girl had made immense progress in her magic and combat skill, easily ranking as an A-rank mage in skill, this was made even more impressive by her young age of only fourteen.

Kisame himself had been made several offers from mercenary, mage, and dark guilds to be a high ranking member in them. He was even offered a high ranking position in the military but turned it down. He had earned himself the nickname 'The Bloody Mist' do to his frequency of using his hidden mist technique.

Just as he had settled upon a bounty to go after the door to the pub burst open and in walked Kasai who had a happy smile across her face. Her hair was long reaching down past her shoulders. She wore an open hooded Akatsuki robe with the hood down, that she had made with some of her cut of the money they earned from bounties, she got it mainly because she wanted to be like her teacher. Under the robe she a black and red skirt with a matching blouse, her skirt reached down to just above her knees and on her feet were a pair of black leather boots that reached up to mid calf.

Almost everyone in the bar turned and gave her questioning looks before she headed to Kisame's booth and sat down across from him. "I turned in the bounty Papa." She said happily and pulled out a large stack of cash and handed it to Kisame who accepted it with a grin. "I already took my cut out of it. So have you picked our next target?" She asked happily. After spending a few weeks with Kisame Kasai had begun to open up to him more, now two years later she trusted him absolutely and saw him as not only her savior, father figure, and teacher, but also as her greatest and only friend. Her attitude had also taken a turn as she became noticeably more cheery and happy compared to how she originally was.

Likewise Kisame trusted Kasai completely as well. The girl had kept her promise and in the whole two years that they had been traveling together she had never once lied to him. Kisame saw her as like a daughter to him and as such trusted her with his deepest secrets, namely his true origins and the fact that he was from another world all together. There were know secrets between them. "Yes actually, I choose one that should prove to be a challenge for you." He said handing her the wanted poster, unlike some he had this one was brand new and freshly printed, this meant that the bounty had only just been placed recently.

Kasai read over the poster. "Natsu the Salamander, wanted for kidnapping and human trafficking, bounty is 100,000 jewel." Kasai's smile dropped slightly, she held a personal grudge against anyone who took part in the slave trade. "Do we have any leads?" She asked her sensei.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, I believe that the Salamander is a fire mage just like you who works for the Fairy Tail mages guild. I've heard his name thrown around do to the massive amount of property damage he has a tendency of causing. It's odd the a legal guild like Fairy Tail would allow a slaver in their ranks, but thats besides the point. We're taking the next train to Magnolia." Kasai nodded and the two stood and walked out of the pub.

**The next day**

Kisame sat aboard the train as it pulled into the station, on his head was a kata hat with tassels much like the kind he and Itachi use to wear. Propped up next to him was his new sword, Void Fangs. It was a Nodachi of five and a half feet in length with two identical blades running parallel to each other. He had the blades specially enchanted so that they nullify any magic energy it comes into contact with and stores a portion of it so that it can be released in a powerful back back towards his enemy. Unlike Samehada this sword wasn't alive and thus couldn't betray him like it did.

As the train pulled into the station Kisame stood from his seat and replaced the sword onto his back before turning to Kasai who was still asleep with her head against the wall, he grinned before nudging her foot with his causing her to stir. "We're here." He said as the girl yawned and stood up stretching. "Better wake up quickly, don't want you to doze off in combat." He chuckled as the girl smile and popped several of her joints and threw up her hood.

When on the job the two preferred to keep their appearances obscured so that if they want to remain anonymous all they need to do is remove their cloaks sense thats the only real noticeable about them.

The two exited the train and began walking towards the town main market place where they purchased some food, afterwards the made their way towards the Fairy tail guild hall. Kisame had done more than just teach Kasai how to control her magic and how to fight over the past two years, he also taught her many of the methods of a shinobi. This included reconnaissance, infiltration, stealth, and information gathering.

The two scoped out the entire outside of the guild hall and planned out several escape routes for if the job went south, they were always prepared when they went on a mission. "How will we go about this?" Kasai asked her teacher as they were making their final preparations.

"Fairy Tail is a very famous and well known legal guild. Our best bet will be to walk in through the front door and openly state our business and intentions. If the guild as a whole attempts to stop us than we can retreat and report this to the Magic Council and their guild will be listed as a dark guild, then they would be a Rune Knight issue. Best case scenario is that they hand him over without a fuss, though based off his file I'm sure that the target will attempt to fight." He explained to the girl who nodded in agreement.

"Lets go." She said as the two approached the entrance of the guild.

Kisame lead them to the main doors where he pushed both open at once and entered the bustling guild hall. The place was filled with activity, however much of it slowed down as the pair of robed people entered the guild. The two stopped after about ten feet into the guild and saw a white haired barmaid approaching them.

"Hello there, can I help you with anything?" She asked in a happy tone.

Kisame was the one to reply. "Where is Natsu the Salamander?" He asked loudly and clearly.

The white haired woman looked like she was about to reply when she was beat to the punch. "I'm right here, whose askin?" A slightly irritated sounding voice replied from across the room. Kisame looked and saw the Pink hair boy sitting at a table with an armored redhead, a shirtless teen, a blonde girl with a large set of breasts, and a blue cat.

Kisame grabbed the handle of his sword and prepared to draw it. "Natsu the Salamander, you are under arrest. You can either come with us willingly or by force." This came as a shock to almost everyone in the guild.

Natsu jumped on top of the table and lit his hands on fire. "I'd like to see you try pal!" He then rushed towards Kisame but was intercepted just before he reached him by Kasai whose hand was also on fire.

"Inferno magic, Scorched Fist!" Kasai shouted as she cocked back a fist that looked like it's was glowing red with heat and threw a punch that struck Natsu directly in the forehead. The pink haired boy staggered backwards a bit before regaining his bearings. Kasai was surprised by the fact that his face was't seriously burned, her Scorched Fist caused her hand to heat up to the temperature of molten steel, but Natsu didn't appear to be affected by the heat at all. "Inferno magic, Heatwave!" She shouted sending a large wave of red fire towards him.

"That won't work!" Natsu shouted as he let the fire wash over him before it quickly started being sucked up into his mouth surprising both Kasai and even Kisame to a point. "Now I'm fired up!" He shouted punching his fists together.

"So fire attacks won't work on him, switch to physical then." He advised his student who nodded before charging the pink haired boy. When she got close Natsu threw a punch that she sidestepped and countered by kneeing him in the side. The two then began to exchange blows, or rather Natsu would attempt to attack and Kasai would easily dodge and counter. This continued until Natsu surprised her by catching one of her punches and pulling her closer to him which allowed him to land a powerful head butt on her.

"Not so slippery anymore are you?!" He shouted as he kept a firm grip on her arm and the two began hammering each other with blows. Kasai was doing well in holding her own but it was clear that she wasn't going to win this match up. While she had the upper hand in both speed and technique, her opponent was clearly superior in both physical strength and endurance.

Kisame saw this and decided it was time he stepped in. He took a step forward and began to draw his blade when he saw a quick flash from beside him and dodged the swinging of a blade. He looked at his attacker and finished drawing his blade, the armored redhead from before was now pointing a sword at him. The shirtless teen also seemed to be preparing an attack and the blonde girl had pulled out a Celestial Key. After a few moments Kisame began to notice the other guild members begin preparing there magics as well.

He heard a grunt as Kasai was sent sliding on the ground and stopped near his feet, he glance at her and saw that she was panting and had bruises already forming on her face. She tried to get to her feet but clearly struggle with the act. "Kid, stay back. I'll handle this." He said to the girl as he began focusing his energy.

"ENOUGH!" A booming voice roared throughout the guild as everyone turned around to see a short old man with a less than pleased look on his face standing on the railing of the upper level. "What is the meaning of all this!?"

**Cliff hanger! So Kasai uses a type of magic called inferno magic that will be explained further in depth in the future, but I wish to make it clear that she is NOT a slayer of any kind. At the moment she is indeed weaker than Natsu is, and this takes place a little before the Galuna Arc. I felt that Kisame needed a side kick and figured why not give him a student to fill that roll. Also I know we didn't get to see him fight at all in this chapter but don't worry, it will come. Kasai isn't the only one who got stronger over the two year time skip either by the way so look out. Anyway tell me what you all think in the reviews. LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So my home cp is on the frits right now which means that I'm gonna need to fix it before I can go back to updating all my stories as often as before, bare with me in the mean time. Enjoy.**

Kisame stared up at the short man standing on the second floor railing, most men would be intimidated by the sheer amount of energy he was giving off at the moment but not Kisame. After you've gone toe to toe with people like, the Raikage, Itachi Uchiha, multiple Jinchuriki, and a certain creep with a bowl cut, it takes a bit more than this level of power to make you sweat.

Makarov stood with his arms crossed as he inspected the two people who had attacked his children, his eyes narrowed as he recognized the robes they were wearing. "Black with red clouds, Kisame Hoshigaki, the bloody mist. Why is a bounty hunter like you in my guild?" Makarov demanded from the blue swordsmen. He knew full well who Kisame was from reports he got from Wizard Saint meetings and guild leader meetings. All say pretty much the same thing, he is extremely powerful and ruthlessly efficient. Makarov looked down at the young girl who was now getting to her feet and standing behind the swordsmen, then he looked at Erza who was still pointing her blade at him along with several other guild members preparing to attack. "Erza, stand down. This one is to much for you."

This shocked most of the people in the guild that the master believed Erza wouldn't be able to handle an opponent. "But mast-"

"Enough, this man is on a level with Gildarts and I." He said again shocking everyone present. "Now I'll ask you again, why are you here?"

After several seconds of silence Kisame reached into his cloak causing many to tense up a bit until he pulled out a piece of paper and held it out for the guild to see. "I'm here to bring in Natsu Dragneel for the crime of kidnapping and human trafficking. If you resist any further I will leave and report this to the magic council and Fairy Tail will be listed as a dark guild for harboring a criminal. As much as I would enjoy it, fighting a wizard saint isn't something I intend on doing today."

"Natsu would never do something like that!" One guild member shouted.

"Yeah, no Fairy Tail member would!" Another shouted.

Kisame chuckled a little. "Innocent or guilty, it makes absolutely no difference to us. We get paid to bring them in, anything after that is between you and the council." He said coldly with a large grin on his face. "So, how are we gonna do this old timer?"

Everyone was silent for what felt like forever until Makarov spoke up. "Mr. Hoshigaki, please follow me to my office. We need to discuss this matter privately."

Kisame took his hand off his blade and took a step forward before a blade was placed at his neck. "Master, I'm sorry for the disobedience but I don't believe it's wise for you to be alone with this man, he has the eyes of a killer. Please allow me to accompany you." Just behind Kisame Kasai was preparing to attack the woman threating her sensei when he held his hand out for her to stand down.

"Tell me child, even if you were there and I began attacking your master," Kisame looked the redhead in the eyes with a smile while exerting a large dose of his killing intent. "what exactly could you do?" His voice was cold as ice and Erza felt as if she had a mountain on her chest making it difficult for her to breath, she started to sweat and her hands began shaking. The fear that was now coursing through her was enough to make her tremble as every fiber of her being demanded that she run and hide from this monster in front of her.

Then as quickly as it hit her it disappeared, Kisame looked away and continued following the master. Kisame told Kasai to wait for him at the bar and disappeared with the master into the back. Erza stood completely still for several seconds after they were gone before running over to the nearest trash can and retching up her lunch.

"Erza!" Natsu and their group ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

Erza spit any remaining vomit into the trash can before taking several breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a bit sick." She explained as Mira brought over a cloth and some water which she used to wipe her mouth.

"Theres no point in trying to act tough, you were so scared it made you sick." Kasai said from her bar stool earning several glares for guild members. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, my papa can make even dark mages wet their pants." She laughed.

"She's right." Erza said as she finished wiping her mouth. "I've never felt anything like that before, what kind of magic was that?" She asked the girl sitting at the bar who was clearly trying to ignore the pain from the bruises on her face.

"Papa doesn't use any magic like that, he fights with water magic and his sword. What you felt wasn't magic it was killing intent." She explained with a smile, she always liked talking about Kisame and how powerful he was though she was well aware of certain things she wasn't suppose to talk about. "I doubt you've ever had it directed at you, papa says that the people of Fiore aren't as violent as they are in other countries and don't know a lot about fighting."

Erza recomposed herself and took a seat not far from the girl, unlike many of the guild members who were glaring at the girl she was more interested in the blue man and wanted to know more about him, he was dangerous and it was always best to be informed on possible enemies. "You call him 'papa' but you look nothing like him, is he really your father?" She asked starting with easier question so she could slowly ask the more important ones. Erza was more intelligent than many thought, an S-class mage needed to be smart to survive.

"No, but he saved me from some bad people like that pink haired guy years ago. He says blood doesn't matter and papa is always right." She said proudly.

"Who are you calling a bad guy you little twerp!?" Natsu raged and started approaching the girl but was quickly knocked out by an armored fist to the head courtesy of Erza.

"Master Makarov seems to be aware of his reputation and is rather confident in how strong he is, why haven't I ever heard of him?" She asked truly curious, being as famous as she was she figured she would have either heard of or run into a man like him before.

"Papa likes to keep a low profile, he doesn't really like people, but he's actually really famous within dark guilds. He's taken down a bunch!" She beamed. "The magic council also doesn't really like papa so they try and hide what we do. They don't like that he won't work for them and that he kills bad guys instead of taking them alive." This made Erza's eyes narrow, killing was a taboo for members of Fairy Tail and largely looked down upon in Fiore's culture, even when justified it's frowned upon.

"He k-kills people?" The blonde girl who was sitting next to an unconscious Natsu, she was now thinking about how she had just about jumped into a fight with the man to help Natsu minutes ago, her face went pale.

Before Kasai could continue Kisame and Makarov emerged from the back and Kisame walked up to the fire girl. "Come on Kasai, we're leaving." She told the girl who jumped off her seat and followed him towards the door.

"Aren't we taking the bounty?" She asked.

"The bounty was voided, we spoke to a council member through a lacrima and they voided it. Apparently it was a mistake." He explained. Together they walked out of the guild. "We're going to get a room at an inn and spend a few days here, Makarov made me an offer that I'm actually very interested in."

"What kind of offer?"

"The lucrative kind."

**Two days later**

"Why the hell is he here?" Natsu demanded as he Erza, Grey, Happy, and Lucy were all loading onto the wagon Makarov had rented for them. Kisame and Kasai were both standing next to Makarov who pinched the bridge of his nose at Natsu's shouting.

"This mission you will be taking on is sure to one of the most difficult and dangerous you've ever taken, normally I'd send Laxus and his team to represent Fairy Tail but with his recent expulsion I'm left with sending you four. I've made a deal with Mr. Hoshigaki here and he has agreed to tag along and assist you with this task." Makarov explained causing Natsu to become even further enraged.

Kisame watched as the kid practically through a tantrum over his joining them for the mission, he had to stop himself from laughing after noticing the similarity between him and a certain blonde he ran into before his death.

"We don't need this guy, I could take him down easy, he'd just get in the way!" Natsu ranted.

"Shut up Pinky! My papa could kick your whole guilds ass in his sleep, you should feel lucky that he doesn't just take down you and you master right now!" Kasai shouted back at Natsu trying to defend Kisame who was just watching slightly amused.

"What'd you say? Gramps could wipe the floor with his blue face!" Natsu responded getting in her face.

"Papa would destroy the old man!" She shouted back as the two of them began pushing each other back and forth with their foreheads pressed together, both yelling about their respective elders.

Kisame soon jumped into the wagon and relaxed slightly. "This is gonna be a rough trip." He muttered trying to tune out the two teens yelling.

**So this chapter was a bit short but my pc is still fucked up so sorry. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. Also I do plan to add another Naruto character as a villain for this arc, tell me who you want to see. The only rule is that they have to be a villain and it can't be Sasuke or Itachi, actually no Uchiha's. I have my reasons. LATER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So after popular request I've decided upon the character I'm gonna add. Also I was asked about Kasai's strength level and training, at the moment she is slightly stronger than Gray is during the Oracion Seis arc. The reason she got wrecked by Natsu the way she did was because her magic was useless against him and her secret weapon was nullified by the fact that Natsu's a fire dragon slayer. You will all get to see more of her soon though as well as Kisame of course. Enjoy.**

"Is this really necessary?" Lucy asked from her spot in the wagon watching the girl who was currently behind the wagon running with a heavy backpack on her back.

Kisame cracked open one of his eyes to look at his student and saw that while she was sweating she was far from exhausted. "Of course, if she can't keep up this pace for a couple hours than how is she ever gonna get any stronger." Kisame looked up at the sun and saw that it was past half way across the sky. "Besides, we should be arriving soon anyway."

"How much did the master tell you about our mission?" Erza asked the shark man from her position up front with Happy.

"He told me how much I being paid and who my targets are, anything else isn't my problem. Though he did mention something about not letting any of you brats get killed, but I'll list that under a side objective." He laughed causing Erza to send him a glare.

Erza didn't like this man and really didn't like the thought of working with him, he was a killer she knew that, and that was more than enough to make him wary of him. "I want to take our targets in alive, you killing them will make Fairy Tail as well as the other guilds we're working with look bad, are we clear?" She put as much authority into her tone as possible.

Kisame chuckled again. "The only thing thats clear is that you don't get your position on the pecking list little girl, your master is paying me to do a job and I'm doing it how I wish to do it. If you have a problem with how I do things, then feel free to cry yourself to sleep at night because I could care less." Kisame looked up ahead of them before grabbing his sword. "We're here." He completely ignoring the hateful glare Erza was laying on him.

The wagon slowed down until it finally stopped just in front of a Victorian style mansion, Kisame strapped his blade to his back and turned to Kasai who was catching her breath. "How ya holding up kid?" He asked her only getting a thumbs up as a response. Kisame chuckled at her and pulled a canteen of water from his cloak and tossed it to her which she happily caught and guzzled down before dumping the remainder on her head.

"Mr. Hoshigaki, we're going inside, hurry up." He heard Erza shout from the door.

It irritated him that the girl thought that she could tell him what to do but he decided to let it go and gestured for Kasai to follow them. The moment they entered he knew that there were four more people in the building with them, as well as the group that was approach from the outside. Kisame leaned against the wall as Kasai looked around the lobby with the others.

"We are the specially chosen team from Blue Pegasus, The Trimens!" Kasai watched three handsome men surrounded Erza and began trying to woo her, she was a fan of Sorcerers Weekly and bought every new copy when she and Kisame were in a town so she was aware of who the three were, though she wasn't really interested in any of them, her tastes were slightly different, not that she had any time for boys while traveling with Kisame.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the shortest of the three Trimen Eve appeared next to her and took her hand in his while looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you but, could I know your name?"

Kasai was more than a little uncomfortable. "I uh... my name.. I-I'm." Before she could finish trying to spit out her name to the boy who was now only inches from her face Eve start rising into the air.

"No, but you can know my name." She turned around to see Kisame standing behind her with his hand holding the top of Eve's head as he lifted the boy into the air, she wasn't quite sure because the collar of his cloak was in the way but it looked like he was angry. "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, and the next one of you to lay a finger on my student will lose a limb." He growled before tossing Eve to the side.

"You dare attack us?!" Ren shouted as he ran to his teammate.

Kisame placed his hand on his blades handle. "I didn't attack you, I gave you a warning. Now you up there, get down here and explain the operation before I lose my patience." He said turning his head to the stairs at the center of the room where an orange haired man stood posing. He watched as the man slid down the railing while the three pretty boys fawned over him, it wasn't until the members of Laima Scale arrived that something caught Kisame's attention, he looked around the room with a frown.

"A child?" Someone said grabbing his attention, Kisame looked to the newest arrival and saw that it was a little girl.

"She's adorable!" Kasai cooed before running over to the girl and knocking the three men who were surrounding her away and began trying to make friends with her, normally Kisame would smile at this sense Kasai is always trying to make friends with kids close to her age. At the moment however something else was on his mind.

"Nobody else has noticed." He muttered to himself, before looking at the others in the room. "So who?" He looked at the large bald man, Iron Rock Jura a Wizard Saint, though he was one of the weakest among the Saints. Then he looked to Ichiya, while not much in the way of straight forward combat Kisame had heard about him and his perfumes, if used correctly they can be extremely effective. Finally his eyes fell on Erza, powerful, smart, and trusted by her friends.

One of these three were likely going to be the target of whoever had just infiltrated the mansion, if he were to guess he'd say they were likely some kind of assassin. If a single assassin plans on dealing with a large group the best way is to start with the most powerful person and work their way down. Kisame himself was likely the strongest one in the room but there was no way he'd allow himself to be taken out by this level of assassin, not to mention he doubted that the enemy was even aware that he knew of their presence.

Ichiya began to explain the situation briefly before excusing himself to use the bathroom. "Him." Kisame said to himself before walking over and joining the group, taking his place next to Kasai who was with Wendy who looked extremely nervous. Normally he had no problem with sending kids into battle sense he himself killed his first man at nine years old, but he didn't get why her guild would send a single girl with clearly little to nothing to offer in the way of combat experience.

Immediately after Ichiya returned Kisame could tell he was different, the way he walked was slightly off. As he began talking Kisame noticed that his voice was also slightly higher pitched then before as well as the fact that he was missing a couple mannerisms. It wasn't something that anyone would notice unless they were looking for it, and even then they probably would have missed it, but Kisame was a shinobi, there was no way he'd let something like this slip past him.

Kisame placed his hand on Kasai's shoulder causing her to look up at him, he then flipped his other hand through a series of hand signs. Over their time traveling together he had taught Kasai Hidden Mist ANBU sign language. He said 'Don't react, that Ichiya is an impostor. There is another intruder somewhere in the mansion, stay with the girl and her cat.' using his hand. Kasai didn't nod or anything, she just went back to looking like she was paying attention to one of the three men who were fawning over the women as he showed them pictures of the members of Oracion Seis.

"We also have on good intelligence that they have hired a pair of mercenaries from Seven. At the moment however we know nothing about them." This last bit of information peaked Kisame's interest, why would a group so proud that they would only have six members do something as out of character as hire mercenaries? Also who are these mercenaries that are skilled enough to not only get the attention of such a powerful group but also warrant an invitation to work with them?

"I'M GONNA TAKE THEM ALL ON AT ONCE!" Natsu shouted before charging out the door, soon everyone started running out following him.

Once Wendy ran after the group Kasai looked up at Kisame who nodded to his student to follow. After another few moments the only ones left at the mansion were Jura, Kisame, and the Ichiya impostor. "So Jura, I heard your a Wizard Saint. Does that mean that you stand on an equal level with Master Makarov?"

Kisame walked over to the two as Jura laughed. "No, while I am one of the Saints I'm most certainly at the bottom of the power ladder. Comparing me to master Makarov would be like comparing the heavens and the earth. In fact, if what I've heard is true then Sir Kisame here is quite a few levels above me in both strength and experience." He said gesturing to Kisame causing the impostor to look surprised.

"Truly?" He asked with a smile as he began to pull a tube out of his jacket.

Kisame saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder causing the man to freeze in place as he had a wave of killing intent wash over him. "He's right, thats why I know," Kisame grabbed the impostor by the neck and gave a hard yank upwards while giving a hard push on his shoulder with his other arm, with the force of both movement the impostors head was easily ripped completely off his shoulder. "that your not Ichiya."

"Sir Ichiya!" Jura shouted in shock as he watched who he thought was his comrade be decapitated right before him. He then jumped backwards and pointed his staff at Kisame. "How could you do such a thing?!"

Kisame just smiled and held up a finger. "Wait for it." After a couple seconds the two parts of the body turned into a pair of blue creatures.

"How did you know?" One of them asked.

Kisame laughed. "I'm just that damn good." He quickly drew his blade and lunged towards the two creature ready to cut them down but was to late as the two disappeared in a flash of light. Kisame landed and looked around for a moment. "Those were celestial spirits, that means that the summoner is somewhere nearby, or they were at least." He turned to Jura who was now on alert as he had recovered from the shock of the situation. "Neekis, go find the real Ichiya, he's probably somewhere inside the still. Stay on guard." With that Kisame disappeared in a blur of movement moving after the group.

He only made it about two hundred yards before an enormous ball of fire slammed down into his path stopping him in his tracks. "Shit." He cursed looking around for the source.

"Well now, this is unexpected. I never thought we'd run into you here Kisame." A deep voice came from the trees nearby as a figure stepped out causing Kisame's eyes to widen in shock.

"Kakuzu."

**And boom, clifhanger. Now I know some of you were really against me bringing in another Naruto character but at the end of the day I write this for fun and I have the final say and I wanted another. Anyway tell me what you all think in the reviews. LATER.**


End file.
